In the End
by Feng Mei
Summary: ﻿When King Vegeta gives his son to Frieza in an attempt to save his planet, Zarbon is called on to train the boy. Years later Zarbon must choose between his love for the boy and his loyalty to Frieza.


Do you remember the first time you saw me? Probably. You were so tiny. So small. I remember perfectly. It was sometime around my 200 th year of life when your father gave you to Frieza in hopes of saving his planet from destruction. It never did any good, in the end. But anyway, back to you. Frieza came to me, the night before...  
  
"Zarbon!" Frieza's words snapped the green haired mans head up and he watched as the lizard like creature came through the doorway of his room.  
"Yes, Master Frieza?" Zarbon noticed that the other man was still completely dressed. *At least it's not one of ~those~ nights.*  
"The Monkey King is bringing me his son tomorrow. You'll be taking care of him, training him, and making him strong."  
"Master Frieza, why is the Monkey King bringing you his son?" Zarbon frowned at the thought of anyone willingly giving their child to a monster like Frieza.  
"That's none of your concern. Just do as I ask." With this Frieza turned and left Zarbon to his thoughts...  
  
"Zarbon? Master Frieza is asking for you." One of Frieza's many lizard like guards stopped Zarbon as he made his way towards Frieza's rooms.  
"Where do you think I'm going dim wit?"  
"...."  
"Get out of my way." Zarbon growled and pushed his way past the other man, walking into Frieza's rooms to find Frieza and three other people along with a small child waiting for him.  
"Zarbon. This is Vegeta. Take him to your rooms and get him settled it. Tell one of the men to bring anything you need to your rooms." With this one of the men, presumably the 'Monkey King' glanced down at his son before motioning for the boy to follow Zarbon. Turning Zarbon walked out of the room, sensing the small boy following.  
"Your names Zarbon? What kinda name is that!?" Zarbon lifted a bow and smirked down at the boy as he ran up to walk next to the braided man. "And why is your hair so long!? My father says that real men keep their hair short and don't try to look pretty. Do you try to look pretty?"  
"Why does you're father say that?" Zarbon chuckled slightly feeling a pain in his heart, knowing that soon this boy would no longer be so carefree or innocent.  
"He says that if you look pretty you look weak. And that if you look weak then you're just asking to get hurt."  
"Do I look like I'm weak, kid?"  
"Well...no. But you look pretty." This earned a snicker out of one of the lizard guards passing them, making Zarbon pause and glance slowly at the guard who promptly stuttered an apology and skittered away.  
"You're right. I do look pretty."  
"Your not weak, are you?" The cheerfulness of the child's voice changed to one of slight fear and awe as he watched the guard skitter away.  
"No. I'm not, now shut up till we get to ours rooms." Zarbon sighed at the thought of having the spend every day with this child.  
"Okay." Vegeta stayed silent as he walked next to the blue skinned man. After a few minutes they arrived at the door to their rooms and Zarbon entered the unlocking code, making the doors fly open.  
"Here we are. This is where you'll be staying for the next....how old are you kid?"  
"Five."  
"Well these are the rooms that we'll be sharing for at least the next 10 years."  
"Wow....why do I have to share? I have my own rooms back home."  
"Well kid, this is not you're home. And we have to share because for the next few years I will be you're trainer, baby sitter, feeder and basically the only one you'll ever really talk to." Zarbon took some secret delight in the expression of disbelief of the child's face.  
"Why?" Zarbon started at this. *Why? He doesn't know why he's here....Fuck, I don't know why he's here.*  
"You'll find out soon enough...or now." The door slid open and Frieza came through.  
"Master Frieza..." Zarbon inclined his head slightly as the other man stopped in front of him. Lifting his eyes Zarbon caught the look that the lizard man gave the child and shuttered slightly. He knew that look, all to well. And in that moment Zarbon knew why the Monkey Prince had been brought. He would grow and become what Zarbon was, and incredibly strong fighter and a fuck toy. All in one. Zarbon's heart broke slowly at this realization...  
  
~~~~  
I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have allowed you to stay. I should have done something. What? I don't know. But whatever it was I should have done it. But I didn't. I did nothing. I watched the years pass and you grew up. And I didn't do a thing.  
~~~~  
  
"Zarbon! Did you see!? Did you see how I beat them? Did you see!?" The excited voice sliced through Zarbon's concentration. But unlike the times that the lizard guards would break into his thoughts and he would hit them, or even kill them all Zarbon did was smile and nod.  
"I saw, Monkey." Zarbon smiled as the youth giggled and attacked another guard. The blue skinned man wondered how this boy could be so strong even though he had just turned 7.  
  
~~~~  
I knew then that you would be stronger then me. Stronger then most of us. But you were still so innocent compared to everyone I knew.  
~~~~  
  
"Zarbon?" Zarbon sat reading in a chair in the room  
"Yes, Monkey?" The green haired man had taken to calling the boy 'Monkey' instead of Vegeta. The boy didn't mind and often replied to the name by calling Zarbon, Frog, much to the disdain of the blue skinned man.  
"Can I..." Vegeta looked down and twisted his hands in his lap.  
"Can you what?" The bashful gesture managed to catch all of Zarbon's attention.  
"Can I braid you're hair...." Zarbon chuckled slightly and nodded. Shaking his hair loose he allowed the boy to braid his hair.  
  
~~~~  
I don't even know why I let myself care for you. It was beyond stupid. I knew what would happen when Frieza found out about your power. I knew what he would do when he saw you for the first time after you came of age...  
~~~~  
  
"Ah...my Monkey Prince..." Zarbon stood behind the now 15 year old prince, as Frieza walked slowly around him. At the word Monkey Vegeta stiffened visibly. A name that had always been used in fondness was now being wielded to hurt.  
"Master Frieza..."  
"How old is the boy, Zarbon?" Suddenly Frieza's cold gaze was turned on Zarbon.  
"13, sir." Lying with ease Zarbon mentally prayed that the lizard man would not call him on his lie.  
"13? Yes, that sounds about right."  
"I'm 15." Zarbon wanted nothing more than to smack the young man upside the head. Not being able to do so he just lifted a brow and looked at the boy.  
"Zarbon?"  
"If he says he's 15..." Zarbon let his words trail off.  
"Then he must be 15." Frieza smiled sadistically, taking it at face value that Zarbon had simply made a mistake. "Send him to my rooms tonight."  
"As you wish, Master." Zarbon bowed and turned, feeling Vegeta turn as well. They walked silently back to their chambers and the moment the door closed Vegeta spun on Zarbon.  
"Why did you lie?" Vegeta asked with a slight sneer.  
"...." Zarbon said nothing. He just silently sat down and lifted his book to read.  
"Tell me. Why does he want me to come to his chambers?"  
"Let it be Monkey. You'll know soon enough." Zarbon gritted his teeth and closed his eyes sadly.  
"What is it?" Vegeta noticed the way that his friend was acting and suddenly became cold. "What's going to happen?"  
"He's going to make you his. It's what you were brought here for. It's what you're father gave you to him for." Zarbon raised his eyes to Vegeta's and stared at him quietly. "It's why he made me you're guardian."  
"What are you talking about...?" Vegeta frowned and slowly processed the information a look of understanding passing over his face. The boy understood what sex was, even if he had never participated in the activity. He also understood what was going to happen to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"When was I supposed to? Dammit! Why do you think I lied?" Zarbon allowed the almost full grown boy to lay his head down in his lap.   
"I've never..."  
"I'm sorry...." Zarbon whispered, stroking the boys hair slowly.  
~~~~  
  
I think that's when I first became aware that I loved you. You just looked so helpless laying there in my lap. You were 15 and almost as strong as me. You were the only person that I had even felt for before and it hurt so badly to know you would soon know the pain that Frieza had given me.  
~~~~  
  
When Vegeta was returned to the room after Frieza was done with him, Zarbon lay awake on his bed, wondering if he should say anything to the silent boy. Vegeta, unaware that Zarbon lay listening to his movements laid down on the floor and stared. He didn't cry and Zarbon felt his heart shatter all over again. Standing up he moved over to Vegeta and took his hand bringing the boy to stand. He turned the light on and stared down into the face of a broken boy. There were bruises on his arms and chest and blood on the inside of his thighs where his boxers didn't cover.  
"...." Not saying a word Zarbon slowly cleaned Vegeta off. When he was finished he shut the light off and laid down with the younger man on his bed. Wrapping his pale blue arms around the others body, Zarbon held him as his sobs finally came.  
"Monkey..."  
"Don't call me that anymore, Zarbon. That's what he called me...his little 'Monkey Prince' Please don't call me that...."  
"Vegeta..." Zarbon whispered the name and stroked the others hair slowly. "I'm sorry..."  
"Zarbon?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"I do."  
"Will you..."  
"If you want me too..."  
"I do." Vegeta whispered, turning in Zarbon's arms and claiming the braided mans lips.  
  
The next day two new Sayijins arrived and once again Zarbon and Vegeta were called to Frieza's rooms.  
"Master Frieza...." Zarbon stood next to Vegeta wishing for all the world he could blow the monster to pieces. He didn't even notice the other two men.  
"Zarbon. Monkey Prince. These are you're new body guards Nappa and Raditz. Do take them to their new rooms, Kuapa." Frieza motioned for one of the guards to take them to their rooms. Vegeta stayed next to me Zarbon. "You too, Vegeta. I think it's time for you to have your own rooms. Raditz and Nappa's rooms are connected to yours so they won't be far. Leave us."  
"Frieza." Vegeta nodded cooly and turned leaving Zarbon alone with Frieza. When the door shut Frieza turned to Zarbon and smiled.  
"Zarbon, I have a question. What do you think of Vegeta? As a fighter."  
"He's almost as strong as I am, He's remarkable. Much stronger then those two, most definitely...."  
"What about the Sayijins as a race. Are they a threat to me?" Frieza stared Zarbon straight in the eye, making it impossible for the fighter to lie.  
"Most definitely."  
"Then the planet will be destroyed. Give the order. That's all Zarbon."  
"As you wish." Zarbon turned only to be stopped by Frieza's voice.  
"Oh, Zarbon?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do try and distance yourself from Vegeta now that he is no longer in need of you're assistance."  
"As you wish." Zarbon turned and walked out, to find Vegeta standing there waiting, Nappa and Raditz standing a bit away from their Prince. Vegeta started towards him and Zarbon steeled himself, turning to the intercom he pressed the button and called up the captain of the destruction team.  
"Hello."  
"Zarbon, here."  
"Yes Master Zarbon?"  
"Prepare a team for planet destruction."  
"On whose orders?"  
"Mine."  
"Date and time for destruction?"  
"Today 1900 hours."  
"Planet name?" Zarbon paused and allowed his eyes to roam over Vegeta's form taking in his form. His breath caught when he met Vegeta's eyes. Sending every little bit of love he had for the young man Zarbon tried to let his love know exactly how much the night before had meant to him.  
"Planet name, sir?"  
"Vejita-sei." Zarbon closed his eyes painfully.  
"Alright." The communication was cut.  
  
~~~~  
I didn't want to do it. But no matter how much I loved you, I had to put my Master in front of you. But the worst thing was that you didn't even look at me after that. You just closed your eyes and turned pulling two very enraged Sayijins away. And that was it. The next time I saw you was on planet Namik. The next time I saw you I was ordered to kill you. The next time I saw you we fought and in the end you beat me. In the end I was pathetic. And in the end you still never knew the truth. In the end....  
  
  
  
  
....you never knew I still loved you.  
~~~~  
  
  
~owari~  
  
Notes: I luv Zarbon! r&r?? 


End file.
